Venus and Mars
by creative-writing-girl13
Summary: "Remind me," he began, running his hand through my hair. "to make you mad more often."   Takes place after "Wouldn't Change a Thing", one of the many places I thought there could have been a well placed  and anticipated  kissed. Rating: K  Oneshot
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to run. I wasn't sure if it was to my bunk or to his arms, but I wanted to run. My eyes met his in a fit of guilt. I tried; I don't know if it worked, to convey my guilt and apologies. Trying with all my might to tell him silently that I didn't want him to leave or walk away. I wanted to make this work. But I also wanted to save this camp- the first place I felt like I truly belonged.

A tear slipped down my face and I turned my back o go inside.

I paused before I reached the door. "I'm sorry," I whispered, turning to look at him one last time. The door slammed behind me.

Caitlin was out. There was a note on my bunk stating that she and Nate were working on a song together. I rolled my eyes and smiled briefly. Those two were so oblivious it was cute. The rest of us are just waiting for Nate to get over his little crush on our opponent's daughter and ask Caity out.

I quickly changed into my cotton pajama pants and tank top and grabbed my toiletries bag. I took my time in the bathroom. I brushed my teeth meticulously and by the time I was finished with my shower, the hot water had long since gone and I stood under the cool spray. I dried my hair, too. Normally I let it air dry, but I was willing to do anything to keep busy.

* * *

He was sitting on my bunk when I came out. I was in my own little world and didn't notice him at first. My back was turned to him and I was putting things away in their proper drawers.

"Mitchie." I jumped up, startled, and spun.

"Shane." I sighed.

He didn't look like he usually did. His perfect hair was mussed up, like he'd been running his fingers through it, and his eyes showed a bit of weariness that wasn't there earlier. And maybe I was imagining it, but that might have been a strain of desperation in his voice. Then again, my own voice wasn't any better.

And then he was in front of me, effectively trapping me against the wood dresser. His arms went to either side of my body, holding onto the edge of the dresser.

It was impossible to look away. His gaze was intense and trapped me more so then the physical block of his body. I searched his eyes for the answers to my own unspoken questions.

"I'm sorry too." His voice was low and hoarse.

I blushed, not knowing he'd heard that.

He didn't say anything for a few moments. I was fighting to stay still and not break the moment, but all I wanted to do was reach up and kiss him. I struggled against the urge. He probably didn't even want to, or he'd do it. _Just do it! You may never get this chance again!_

"Shane," I said impulsively, I didn't recognize the soft voice that came from me. "Kiss me." I saw his eyes widen just slightly in surprise. But he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and let his hand linger, trailing down my face in a feather-light touch.

I closed my eyes.

And then the feeling of his lips pressed up softly against mine. I melted into the embrace, raising my arms to his neck. I responded eagerly. He moved his hands from the dresser to rest lightly on my hips. I breathed sharply when he rubbed circles on my lower back through my top, allowing him to slip his tongue passed my lips. I leaned back against the dresser, looking for some form of support as my knees were providing none.

When he pulled back I stayed like that, getting bearing of my surroundings once again. When I looked up he had the same dazed look on his face that I was sure mirrored mine.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Shane smiled but didn't move back. We silently and mutually agreed to put our argument behind us.

"Remind me," he began, running his hand through my hair. "to make you mad more often." I smiled at him knowing he really didn't mean it. I titled my head up to look at him once more.

"So we're good?" I asked quietly. Shane grinned at me once again and pressed a butterfly kiss on my lips once again.

"We're _so_ good."

I laughed and hugged him again.

We're Venus and Mars. We really are. Two polar opposites- the goddess of love and the god of war. Yet they made it through, they were together against all odds. And so were we. Well you know what they say, opposites attract.


	2. Story Banner

Sorry, this is not an update.

I just wanted to let everybody know that if you would like, I made a story banner for the story. The link can be seen from my profile.


End file.
